A vehicle failure can happen unexpectedly and may be a difficult problem to solve for the driver of the vehicle. Vehicle-based computer systems, such as on-board diagnostics (OBD) systems and telematics devices, may be used in automobiles and other vehicles, and may be capable of collecting various vehicle data relating to a vehicle failure.
In addition, adding roadside assistance functionality to new or existing applications, internet of things devices, voice recognition devices and others can take a great deal of time and effort for developers. Application programming interfaces can assist developers by providing a set of microservices that allow developers to add functionality to an application. An application programming interface that provides a set of roadside assistance microservices would help remedy the above mentioned issues.